


A Lazy Saturday

by Thesuncameout



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Because I cannot believe this show is ending and I need to cope with it, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Yousana, and with the fact that yousef may just not be in the episode nfjknjv, married, okay think positively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuncameout/pseuds/Thesuncameout
Summary: Lazy days are Sana's favourite.





	A Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot handle the fact that this show is ending because jksdjdnf I love it so much, I love the characters so much, and I love these two soulmates so much.  
> All fluff, like literally all just f l u f f.

She stirred awake, eyes under her lids getting hit by the thin beams of light entering the room from the curtain. Turning to her side, she groaned seeing the time.

“It’s only  _seven_?” she whined, pushing her face back into her pillow with a thud.

She hated being a light sleeper, as falling asleep was already so difficult for her. Mostly because of the chaos of thoughts running inside her brain, but also being woken up easily did not help the situation.

Sana sighed, trying to keep her eyes closed chanting, “sleep, sleep, sleep."

“Well  _thank you for that_ , now I’m awake too,” came a clearly pissed off droopy voice from beside her. She snapped her eyes open, annoyed.

“Well at least you can go back to sleep, it takes me six years just to get sleepy again.”

“Mfff,” his voice muffled, as his face squashed into his pillow. He reached his arms out, “come here, maybe this’ll help.”

Trying not to act eager, but actually being _very eager_ , she scooted towards him, feeling his warm arms encircle her. Her face pressed into his chest, instantly heating up.

“Better?” he mumbled, voice already drowsy once again. She nodded, knowing that if she said no, he’d give up his sleep once again. They laid still for a moment, as she heard the start of his slow steady breath, indicating he was asleep.

 _Well, can’t sleep I guess_ , she said bluntly to herself.

_Might as well go eat something._

With pursed lips, Sana carefully moved her head away from his chest, eyes scanning and scrutinising her every action, in order to not wake him up. Luckily, it worked out, and she lifted her legs to land on the ground.

“-You’re not going anywhere.” came Yousef’s voice from beside her, as he suddenly pulled her back into the bed. His eyes were somehow wide awake, as he gave her a kiddish grin. For a moment, they laid beside each other, just watching each other.

“I thought you were asleep.”

He nodded, “Well I was..but sleep isn’t as important as this.” he pointed between them.

“This what?” she asked softly. Gently, he pulled her into his embrace, arms laying across her pale back, before he replied. “We barely get anytime together anymore, and it’s the weekend! So sleep can wait, Sana & Yousef time cannot.” You’d think she’d be use to those sweet words after two years of being married but _damn_ she wasn’t.

Rather than replying, she moved closer into his warm euphoria of an embrace, face rest below his head. “I miss spending time with you.” she mumbled onto his neck.

“Hmm,” he ran his fingers through her hair, “me too.” A comfortable silence filled the room, echoing the easiness of the Saturday morning.

“Remember when we spent the entire day in that hotel room?” she felt his adam’s apple bob in response to the question, as he let out a husky chuckle. He did love that day.

“Yah of course I do. We did nothing but eat, watch tv, and make out, how could I not?”

Smiling, she brought her face up to his eye level, before suggesting, “We should do that again, hm?”

A gleam of excitement rose in his eyes, nodding eagerly. “Hell yes. The lazy hotel adventures of Yousef and Sana, will strike again!”

Their quiet laughs filled the room, disturbing the gentle silence of the morning. Yousef nuzzled his nose against her temple, lips tickling her ear.

“I love you.” he whispered with such fragility, that Sana felt a shiver run down her spine.

Her peripheral gaze caught his, “all of a sudden?”, she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, with pouted lips.  “I don’t know, felt like I haven’t said it in a while.”

“Hey promise me,” she turned to face him with the question, nose brushing against his cheekbone, “we will spend at least three days a month together now, just us.”

“Why only three?!” he asked as if a child, “Three days are a mere number Sana, we need to make it like..at least six days a month.”

“Then it’s a deal I guess.” she agreed, high fiving his palm.

With lips feathering kisses onto her cheek, Yousef wondered how he’d spent almost 23 years of his life not waking up to Sana Bakkoush beside him, all soft and bare.

“Give me the blanket.” she shivered, hands rubbing up and down her goosebump-ridden arms. He pulled the blanket from the corner of the bed, arms stretching the warm cloth over her shoulders.

“You get cold too easily..”, he teased, pecking her dimple. Sana let out an involuntary giggle at the notion; she simultaneously hated it when he kissed her dimples, yet she _lived_ for them.

“Stop it!” she squealed as he continued kissing her dimple with loud laughs.

“Nope nope nope, I love those dimples too much, sorry!” the squeal got louder as he kissed his way down her neck, hands tickling her tummy.

“Yousef!” she gasped, hands attempting to push away his tickling ones. His lips smile against her skin as he placed a long kiss on her shoulder blade. With one last tickle on the side of her waist, he raised his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, okay, I’m done.” he mumbled.

Glaring at him, she didn’t get the chance to scowl,  feeling his lips catch her bottom one. It was a breathy, warm, and loving kiss. One of many that Sana had gotten every morning and night in their bed. “Want me to make something?” he asked on her cheek.

She shook her head, “Nah. I’ll just have toast.”

Sighing, she attempted to push him away to get up; obviously he would not budge.

“Yousef!” she laughed out. It was hard to be stern or stay mad at him when he was being all mushy and adorable. “What?” he asked innocently, arms encircling her soft waist to keep her by him. The way his thumb brushed down the line of her back made her heart spur at a sporadically fast beat. She cleared her throat after the heat of the moment, “I want to watch tv!” she whined. It was one of her rare days off from working in the hospital, meaning she was going to use the whole day up by sitting lazily on the couch and eating unhealthy snacks. He shook his head dramatically, tisking.

“Nope, you are not leaving this bed today Sana Bakkoush. We are going to have a makeshift lazy hotel adventure day okay? We are going to be sloppy, lazy oafs who will not leave this bed unless it’s the last resort okay?” the passion in his voice made her laugh, he was an actual dork. Defeatedly, she nodded and rested her head on his chest. The pads of her fingers ran over his smooth skin, drawing small circles over the area under his collar bone.

“Hmm one glitch though” he muttered. She looked up to meet his eyes, raising an eyebrow. “What?” she asked. He pursed his lips, “How are we going to eat then..”.

Sana tilted her head in a ‘I told you so’ look, whilst he rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Damn you Sana Bakkoush and your intelligent brain” he spat out theatrically. He stopped himself, shaking his head with a curse under his breath, “Actually our babies need to be geniuses, so nevermine my idiotic comment” he muttered nonchalantly. Sana kept mum, pressing her lips together to conceal her smile. Sometimes she wondered if he knew how un-chilled he was, not even attempting to be sneaky and slip in mentions of their future babies. He pouted his lips out disappointed, “I guess we will have to get up. Lazy day cancelled..”

She knew he was joking around, but her heart hurt a little seeing his big defeated eyes. So when he was getting up to go to the kitchen, she grabbed his forearm.

“We can eat, put a bunch of food on the night stand-that way we won’t have to get up, and we can have a lazy day!” Yousef’s eyes lit up like a child at her suggestion, as he nodded excitedly. “Okay, I’m real glad that those babies are gonna have a brain like your’s Bakkoush” he muttered, again the meaning behind those words slipping right over his head. Sana rose from the mattress, walking over to the bathroom. She grabbed a hair tie, bunching her raven locks into a bun. Yousef from behind her, reached over to grab his toothbrush, not missing the chance to also place a small kiss on the side of her neck. Those kisses were Sana’s favourite; the ones where he calmly and without a second thought, lingered his lips, just because. He mechanically aided her in putting her robe on from behind, fingers grazing the skin of her nape.

“What do you wanna watch today?” she asked through a toothpaste filled, and froffy mouth. Eyes looking up at the ceiling in deep thoughts, he gasped with wide eyes when the idea hit him, “I know!”

Sana rolled her eyes, resting a hand on her hip, “Yousef, for the last time, I told you we’re not gonna do a marathon of Disney movies.”

“Oh come on” he pleaded, shaking her shoulders slightly, “please, please, pleeeeease jaan? I promise I’ll watch Mr. Robot then,” he placed a hand on his chest in seriousness, “really.”

She eyed him up and down from the mirror, squinting her eyes suspiciously before agreeing. “Okay..” she said doubtfully, “but if you don’t watch Mr. Robot after I’m going to be so-”

He scoffed, “Well _excuse_ _me_ if I don’t want to watch the most depressing show ever.” she gaped her mouth, appalled. “Hey it’s realistic okay?”

“Well, it’s a downer, and it makes my happy-go, sunshine self become sad.” he stated bluntly, hands on hips. “I. Don’t. Care. If we are watching Disney all day, you have to watch Mr. Robot tomorrow, deal?” she placed her hand out. Yousef eyed the hand, tempting. Carefully, he took her hand in his, shaking it firmly while saying “Okay, okay, cool cool cool. It’s a deal then”.

They ended up getting distracted while on their Disney marathon by.. _other_ activities, and Yousef ended up somehow becoming the biggest Mr. Robot fan after the third episode.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and have a good day/night! <33


End file.
